The “slip-stick” principle involves moving a “carrier” through a displacement increment fast enough in one direction to cause slippage between the carrier and an overlying platform such that the platform does not completely move through the same displacement increment as the carrier. The carrier is then caused to move more slowly in the reverse direction so as to displace the platform along with it. By repeating this cycle, the platform can be displaced very accurately.